User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level THREE Pan's Managory
so level 3 is Pan's Managory, a 5 floor toy and prank store with a bight, vibrant but depressing thiem. You objective is to get the Genetic key from Ex-Council member Rizzo who has locked himself into a store called The Trickster on the 5th floor. 'Walkthrough' The Undertow suddenly stops at Pan's Managory and you get out of the capsule. Ogdred "Bother the cities on lock down, the govener of this place, an Ex-Council member named Rizzo, has the genetic key that you need to get by. I think hes locked in The Trickster". Kinkaid "Attention, loyal followers of Pan's Managory, Big Brother is in Pan's Managory, I repeat, BIG BROTHER is in PAN'S MANAGORY. stop Him at al costs". Rizzo "I Know you your that thing on the Radio the one the voice talks about. well what ever you are you will not get into my home! you hear me we The Oppertunists will not let you destroy our home!". after that make your way into the Managory 1st floor where you will be ambushed by splicers, with a Brute, then make your way to the 5th floor, you will commenly be ambushed on the way. Once you reach The Trickster you will find it locked. Rizzo "You thought it would be that easy not at all now GET! OUT!" then a skeletal looking robotic doll rises from a nearby you pile, then more jump down from above (6 in all). the battle is quick and shouldent take long, Ogdred "Well time to find that key my freind before the sad toys come backin this brocken wonderland" as you walkdown the stairs the toys start to make sounds and move (if anyone has seen Basil the great mouse detective, its like the toy shop scene) many life sized toys, robotic toys wake up and will attack you. Rizzo "Say hello to my toys Dip shit!" make your way to any of 6 stores (list will be below) to find the first peice of the key "Hmmm so the key is a puzzle, how delightful! i geuss you will have to seach all the stores until you find all the peices". Build A Daddy- this store is where children (mostly Little Sisters) can build there oune Big Daddy Toy. *the key is in the large Rosie Daddy statue (in a secret compartment on its chest) *there is one Little Sister and Her Bouncer Big Daddy building a Daddy Doll in hear. The Marionette '- this store sells puppets for children, from People to Big Daddies.' *the key part inside the Puppet that looks like Andrew Ryan. *you will be attacked by knife weilding Marionetes being controled by a Splicer. The PlayPen- this store is filled with many toys that fill the 2 floor shop. *the key peice is inside a large teddy bear sittinf in the corner. The Pirate's Bootey- a toy store with a pirate store. *the key part is in a pirate chest. Joker's- this is a smaller prank store *the key part is in a safe behind the counter *there is a crazed Splicer with a Shotgun (the only shotgun in the level) Hero's Battle Feild- this is a small gun cours where children use Potato Guns to shoot the targets. *the key part is in the hands of a Powerful Fire Bute (ONLY ONE IN LEVEL) so after finding all 6 peices of the puzzle key you have to returne to The Trickster. Rizzo "NO! No No No nonononononononononononon'NO! this cant be happening no stop him!'" on the way back to The Trickster you will be attacked by hords of Splicers and Evil Toys until you finaly reach The Trickster but before you can get closer a Large, Clock Work Teddy Bear will jump down and begin combat. Ogdred "well Hes a big one". the fight is hard and involves wateing for the Bear to slow down and become stiff then attack his back and pull out the gears and mechanisms. REPEAT 3 TIMES! once it collapses you may proceed. Rizzo "NO... NO PLEAS STAY AWAY! o God". Ogdred "well it is time to bring an end to this tea party". walk up to the door and place the puzzle key into the slot (its a slider puzzle WAY!) then walk towards Rizzo who is standing behind the counter. Rizzo "Pleas im sorry i tried to kill you, but please have mercy i didnt mean it. you dont understand i had to please i built a home hear and i heard The Voice Of Rapture say that you where hear to destroy what we built. PLEASE I BEG of you JUST GO, PLEASE.......please" Ogdred "well freind he has thrown so much trouble, so much trouble. i dont care how you deal with Him". The Genetic Key is on the counter, what you do with Rizzo is up to you..... ---- CHOICE SPARE HIM if you spare him walk out of the store and the the Giant Bear will get up, and try to get you but then explode and block the now locked door to The Trickster. As you leave Rizzo will contact you "Thank you thank you so much i see now i was wrong about you. please feel fee to leave ill turn off the toys but i cant stop The Oppertunists but wate....... maby i can help you out" Child 1 "Uncle Rizzo is it safe to come out now?" Rizzo "yes dear you can come out" Child 2 "is the Bad Man gone" Child 3 "I wasent scared I bet Uncle Rizzo kicked His butt" Rizzo "nah kids turns out it was just a misunderstanding" you hear the children cheer. Ogdred "so he wasent so bad after all, but was your mercy a strengh or a weakness". On your escape you will now have ALL the toys on your side to aide you. KILL HIM if you kill Rizzo a large group of Toys come to life and attack you and you must fight them (if you go near the locked door behind the counter you can hear sniffling and wimpering). after dealing with the toys walk out and the Bear will try and attack you but explode and block the now locked door of The Trickster. over the speaker you hear voices, Child 1 "Uncle Rizzo is it safe to come out AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH", Child 2 "Uncle Rizzo NO!", Child 3 "NO UNCLE RIZZO NO DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!". you then hear them crying over the speakers (you will hear this until you leave the level), Ogdred "Well that is an unplesent suprise, o well dont let the week slow you down freind the inhabitants of this Wonderland will eat you alive". Splicers will swarm you alongside toys to try and kill you before he escapes. ---- now just make your way over to the Undertow and head through to Artemis Zoo. 'CHARACTERS' Rizzo- Rizzo is the Governer of Pan's Managory and is in charge of the Oppertunists in this district (the main faction of Splicers that rule Rapture), He uses them and many of the robotic and clockwork toys in this district to battle both Big Brother and hostile Splicers. Bruno- A member of the Oppertunists, thsi Brute Splicer (only fire one in the level) is filled with guilt for kid napping a boy called Nigel Dart to get ADAM from Andrew Ryan. He takes the key in Hero's battleFeild feeiling that Big Brother will give Him punishment for His sins and end the guilt, end it where it all started. Riley Joker- once the ouner of Joker's now a member of the Oppertunists, He now lives in his store where he keaps a peice of the key in a safe behind the counter. He is a LeadHead uniqe because of His ShotGun. 'Weapons' ShotGun- you get this from the Splicer in Jocker's. this weapon can be upgraded 3 times. 'NEW ENEMIES' LeadHead Splicer (ShotGun)- 'this Splicer lives in Kocker's and has the Audio Diary "The Jokes On Them". '''Fire Brute Splicer-' one Brute in Hero's Battle Feild has firey fists. 'Bouncer Big Daddy-' these Big Daddies have a dril for there right hand. 'Toy Soldier-' Clockwork Toy Soldiers that march foward and shoot at Big Brother. 'Bitch Doll-' Skeletal looking Toy dolls that giggle and laugh whalst attacking. '''Toy Dog- robotic toy dogs will attack in numbers of 2-3. Marionette-''' Lifesize Puppets with knives will attack you by dropping from above. 'BIG BEAR (BOSS)- '''A Giant ClockWork Bear that will attack you outside The Trickster after you have all the Key Peices. '''Rizzo (Opptinal)-' Rizzo will taunt the player and when you get a Little Sister he will send the Splicers loyal to the Oppertunists to kill you deuring gatherings. '''MISC OBJECTS NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS-3 PLASMIDS: Telekinesis INCINERATE! TONICS: AUDIO DIARIES Martha Leksinton- That Boy Damn i lost Nigel in The Hero's BattleFeild, He just ran off and now i cant find him ooo God, Nigel! NIGEL! o what is miss.Dart going to do when i tell her i lost Nigel. NIGEL WHERE ARE YOU! Riley Joker- The Jokes On Them Damn ive been locked in my oun store for weeks now, nothing but a ShotGun to keap me companey, that Rizzo guy seid to look after this strange peice of crap, seys "its inportent no one gets it" i say "Mr.Rizzo sir whats with the peice of junk" tells me "As a member of the Oppertunists i gotta help my naughber" what ever i locked it in the safe behind the counter. Mr.Farnel- Hunted Like A Dog Ever since the Family fell into shit, thanks to that Delta, the Oppertunists as they call themseves are rounding us up and us like dogs. But its not just The Family they hunt, o no, Ryan loyalists, Saturnine ANYONE who dosent join them is killed. Everyone. Bruno- Poor Kid What did i DO, i didnt want to but they seid they had ADAM and i TOOK him, wated'till His Mum whent looking and i just grabed the boy and ran. im a Monster a hideous, muscled monster. I deserve to DIE. Bruno- My Salvation That Big Brother is on His way to Hero's BattleFeild, thats where i took that boy, took 'im to be one of dem Little Brothers. ill head him off take the key and wate. perhaps he can give me the punishment i deserve, i awate His syringe of judgment to end My life and send me howling into the bowls of Hell for my crimes. dontkeap me wait'in kid...... Bruno- ADAM For The Kid Ryan seys i can have 20 full bottles of ADAM if i bring Him a boy, about 3-8. headin' to Pan's Managory, lots'a kids easy to loose one. i can almost taste that ADAM. Martha Leksinton- He Took Him I found Nigel if only for a second but, that Brute took Him jumped down, grabed him and ran off! I wasent fast enouth and now hes gone. poor Nigel......il get him back i swear. Category:Blog posts